


Cracking the Code

by CorruptedSmile



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSmile/pseuds/CorruptedSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way of looking at certain scenes from "The Fast and The Furious". A series of connected drabbles. Hints of Brian/Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble One - Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Definitely.
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don’t recognise and I’m not getting any money from these drabbles. Universal Studios owns the rights to "The Fast and The Furious" (2001).

**Story: Cracking the Code**

 

 **Drabble One: Sandwich**

 

It’s long, hard, has a golden colour and feels slightly warm in his hands. Slipping it in his mouth, Brian groans in absolute pleasure at the feel and weight of it on his tongue. Not to mention the taste. Slipping it out of his mouth, he sticks out his tongue and catches the drop of white liquid that was about to fall off. Swallowing it, he moans in delight. There is no doubt in his mind about it; he is holding a slice of heaven in his hands.

Dom looks at his sister. “What did you put in that sandwich?” *

 

 **End of “Drabble One”.**


	2. Drabble Two - Hot

**Drabble Two:**

 

I grin when I notice that his blue eyes are tracking the little droplets that are running down and I outright laugh when he bites his lip in disappointment when they disappear into the fabric at my feet. I know what he wants, I know that he’s desperate for it and yet, I’m not giving it to him. He glares hotly, I give him a raised eyebrow in return. I slowly lift both my hands and stretch them in his direction. He notices and laughs out loud.

“You can have any brew you want—as long as it’s a Corona.” *

 

 **End of “Drabble Two”.**


	3. Drabble Three - Boy

**Story: Cracking the Code**

 

 **Drabble Three: Boy**

 

‘Oh, boy,’ he thinks when he looks up from his place on the floor and straight into eyes that are trying to burn a hole into him. He wants to look away, but he can’t. He notices the greasy fingers Dom has from the oil he had used.

The you-break-her-heart-and-I-will-break-you-neck threats had been made, but Brian can tell that Dom hasn’t yet said all he wanted to say to him.

“I want to show you something.” *

A surprised look briefly flashes in his eyes, but is quickly hidden. Wiping his hands on the cloth, Brian walks off with Dominic Toretto.

 

 **End of “Drabble Three”.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: * Line from The Fast and The Furious. I can’t take credit for it.
> 
> Birthday drabble for cryefourme.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed while flames will be mocked.


End file.
